


Heart Failure

by Belladonna1185



Series: Hellebore & Honeywater: A Drabble Collection [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always good to remember...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Failure

The scream was torn from his throat as he awoke thrashing.

His body wracked with sobs. 

He couldn’t breathe!

 

Tonight, the dream stayed wrapped tight around him like noose. Every second ablaze in Technicolor perfection -- even after all these years. He can taste the blood on his tongue, smell the stale night air, everything crystal clear as if a time-turner had whisked him back to that night.

 

He let out a shaky sigh, raked a hand through his sweat-soaked locks as his heart shattered, became dust.

 

Severus was dead, he was alone. And nothing would be right again.

 

 


End file.
